


I'll love you for a thousand more

by Lady_1998



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_1998/pseuds/Lady_1998
Summary: Era rimasto solo lui. L’era della pirateria era finita da più di quattrocento anni, e i pirati di Barbabianca, i Marines, Cappello di paglia e i suoi alleati, i Quattro Imperatori … non c’era più nessuno.  Marco aveva visto il mondo cambiare, governi e imperi succedersi uno dopo l’altro, nazioni cadere e nazioni nascere. Il suo corpo era rimasto lo stesso, immutato grazie ai poteri del suo frutto del diavolo, ma dentro si sentiva terribilmente vecchio. Sarebbe stato bello sapere che, oltre i poteri di una Fenice, avrebbe guadagnato anche la longevità dell’animale. L’immortalità faceva schifo e no, non valeva assolutamente la pena. Aveva perso suo padre, i suoi fratelli… ed Ace. Dio, ancora non riusciva a pensare ad Ace senza sentire una fitta al cuore. Poteva anche aver ottenuto la vita eterna, ma a conti fatti lui sopravviveva. Si adattava, andava avanti. Ma non era vita, non davvero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation Au basato sull'headcanon secondo cui Marco , avendo ottenuto i poteri di una fenice, è anche diventato immortale, e ha dovuto vedere morire tutta la sua famiglia.   
> E un giorno, per caso, incontra la reincarnazione di Ace. E si sente di nuovo vivo.  
> (Un po' clichè? Forse, ma è un tema che adoro. Ci dovrebbero essere più reincarnation au)

Era rimasto solo lui. L’era della pirateria era finita da più di quattrocento anni, e i pirati di Barbabianca, i Marines, Cappello di paglia e i suoi alleati, i Quattro Imperatori … non c’era più nessuno.    
Marco aveva visto il mondo cambiare, governi e imperi succedersi uno dopo l’altro, nazioni cadere e nazioni nascere.   
Il suo corpo era rimasto lo stesso, immutato grazie ai poteri del suo frutto del diavolo, ma dentro si sentiva terribilmente vecchio.   
Sarebbe stato bello sapere che, oltre i poteri di una Fenice, avrebbe guadagnato anche la longevità dell’animale. L’immortalità faceva schifo e no, non valeva assolutamente la pena.   
Aveva perso suo padre, i suoi fratelli… ed Ace.   
Dio, ancora non riusciva a pensare ad Ace senza sentire una fitta al cuore.   
Poteva anche aver ottenuto la vita eterna, ma a conti fatti lui sopravviveva. Si adattava, andava avanti. Ma non era vita, non davvero.   
Sorrise tra sé e sé , mesto.   
Che avrebbero detto gli altri, a vederlo così? A vederlo arrangiarsi? Essere un pirata non era più eccitante come un tempo, e di certo i suoi fratelli si sarebbero fatte delle grasse risate ai suoi danni, vedendolo fare l’autista personale di una tizia ricca (non aveva fatto neppure lo sforzo di capire esattamente quale fosse il suo lavoro. Aveva capito solo che c’entra una multinazionale e milioni di dollari). Almeno, di buono c’era che Rose era una brava persona. E non gli provocava mai il desiderio di ucciderla nel sonno.   
Stava aspettando la donna nel salotto della sua casa, quando avvertì una strana sensazione. Come di qualcuno che lo stava spiando. Si voltò, e vicino alla porta vide che c’era una bambina che lo fissava, capelli neri e occhi del medesimo colore. E lentiggini. Tantissime lentiggini.   
‘’ Tu chi sei?’’ gli chiese lei, inclinando appena la testa, assottigliando lo sguardo con fare sospettoso. Era evidente che non le piacevano gli estranei.   
Lui deglutì. Sembrava una Ace in miniatura…    
‘’ Mi chiamo Marco. Sono… l’autista di tua madre.  ‘’  
‘’ Oh, ok. Io mi chiamo Ann. Anche se è un nome stupido. ‘’  
Ann… non era lo stesso nome che Rogue avrebbe voluto dare ad Ace, se fosse stato una femmina? Scosse la testa. No, cosa andava a pensare? Era solo una coincidenza.   
‘’ Io lo trovo un bel nome, sai?’’   
Ann sbuffò e con tutta la serietà che poteva avere una bambina della sua età, dichiarò:’’ Preferirei mille volte essere chiamata Ace. E’ molto più forte come nome‘’   
Marco si pietrificò. No, non poteva essere…   
‘’ A-ace? E’ un nome davvero strano. ‘’  
‘’ Strani saranno i tuoi capelli!’’ ribatté secca lei, aggrottando le sopracciglia. 

__

__ ‘’ Ace è un nome strano ‘’ commentò Marco, mentre il nuovo arrivato sbuffava irritato.  
‘’ Ehi, strani saranno  i tuoi capelli, non il mio nome! E poi, nessuno ti ha detto di farti gli affari tuoi?’’   
  

__

‘’ Signore? Signore, perché sta piangendo? Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato? ‘’   
Marco solo in quel momento si accorse che stava piangendo. Si asciugò immediatamente le lacrime, e sorrise alla bambina dicendole:’’ Non preoccuparti, mi sono solo ricordato di… una persona cara che non c’è più.’’  
‘’ Oh… - un lampo di comprensione illumino gli occhi di Ann – E’ in cielo con il mio papà?‘’  
‘’ Spero di sì, piccola. ‘’  
‘’ Non sono piccola! Ho cinque anni! ‘’  
‘’ Giusto, giusto… scusami, sono vecchio. La mia memoria non è più buona come un tempo. ‘’  
Ann riflettè per un po’ , indecisa se perdonarlo o meno. Poi, gli sorrise raggiante. Un sorriso che fece male al cuore della fenice, tanto che gli ricordava come gli sorrideva Ace.   
‘’ Va bene, sei perdonato vecchio. ‘’  
  
  
  
\-->

\-->

__‘’ Non avevo idea che fosse il tuo compleanno, Ace. ‘’  
‘’ Oh fa niente. Non è che te l’ho detto circa centinaia di volte. Sta tranquillo. ‘’  
‘’ Ok, ora mi sto sentendo in colpa. ‘’  
‘’ Stai invecchiando.’’  
‘’ Non avrà che qualche anno più di te! ‘’   
Ace sorrise,  lo prese per il bavero della camicia e gli sussurro a fior di labbra:’’ Beh, sei perdonato vecchio.  Che ne dici, invece, di festeggiare come si deve?’’ 

__

‘’ Marco? – Rose era sorpresa a vederlo lì, e cercò di non far cadere il fatottino che aveva tra le braccia, mentre tentava di parlare al telefono – Tu che ci fai qui? Non dovevi venire alle 5? ‘’  
‘’ Infatti, sono le 5. ‘’  
‘’ Oh… davvero? Aspetta… puoi tenermi Luffy?  Solo due minuti.‘’  
‘’ L-luffy? ‘’ chiese sbigottito l’ex pirata, mentre prendeva tra le braccia un bambino che aveva il nome del defunto Re dei Pirati. A volte stentava a credere che il fratellino di Ace, alla fine, ce l’avesse fatta.   
‘’ Il nome lo ha scelto mio marito – gli rispose Rose – Io avrei preferito Robert. O Jace. Ok, Jace è per una mia precedente fissa su Shadowhunters, ma dettagli.‘’  
‘’ E’ un nome strano. Da dove… ‘’  
‘’ Da dove l’ha preso? Oh non ne ho idea. Probabilmente, da uno dei suoi libri di storia. Lui amava…’’ si interruppe. Il lutto era recente, ed era evidente quanto fosse difficile per lei parlare al passato dell’uomo che le aveva dato due figli e che aveva amato.   
Marco la capiva.  Il dolore che provava, era lo stesso per entrambi. E il tempo, grande stronzo, non faceva altro che far diventare le loro ferite più profonde.   
‘’ Ehi vecchio – Ann attirò prepotentemente la sua attenzione – Non far cadere il mio fratellino. Sembra che tu non abbia mai tenuto un bambino in braccio! ‘’  
‘’ Ehm… non proprio. Non di recente. ‘’  
‘’ Ann – la riprese la madre – Non essere scortese con Marco. E … perché sei sveglia?’’   
‘’ Ho avuto un incubo. E non sono riuscita a prendere sonno.’’  
‘’ Oh Ann… di nuovo uomo di lava. ‘’  
‘’ Uomo di lava?! ‘’  
Akainu… il suo pugno di lava… Ace colpito dal suo pugno di lava per salvare il fratello…  
‘’ Non è niente, Marco – lo tranquillizzò Rose – Incubi infantili. Tutti li abbiamo avuti. Solo, vorrei capire come le è venuto in mente questo uomo di lava. A volte è così difficile seguire tutto e… un momento, scusami. Un’altra chiamata urgente. Se non rispondo, il mio capo mi spara. O lo farà il suo assistente, è più probabile. ‘’   
Ann si era morsa il labbro, come se non volesse piangere. Marco la conosceva bene quell’espressione, era la stessa che faceva Ace così tante, troppe volte…   
Facendo attenzione a non svegliare Luffy, si piegò all’altezza della bambina, e le disse:‘’Ehi… se vuoi, puoi parlare con me di quest’uomo di lava. Così non ti farà più paura.’’  
Lei annuì piano, gli occhi lucidi.   
‘’ Sai vecchio… non sei così male. ‘’  
‘’ Me lo dicono spesso. ‘’  
Non sapeva se era solo una pia speranza o meno, se Ann era Ace o meno. Ma… voleva sperare. Almeno per un po’, voleva essere di nuovo vivo.


End file.
